Flotera
Flotera is a ransomware that runs on Microsoft Windows. It is aimed at English-speaking users. It is part of the Vortex family. It was made with AESxWin. Payload Transmission Flotera is distributed through email spam and malicious attachments, fraudulent downloads, exploits, web injects, fake updates, repackaged and infected installers. Infection Once Flotera enters a computer, it encrypts the victim's files using the AES-256 encryption. Once Flotera has finish encrypting the files, they will have the file extension '.aes' added to the end of the files' names. Flotera Ransomware creates a text file named '!!!-ODZYSKAJ-DANE-!!!.TXT,' which is dropped on the infected computer's Desktop. This file warns the victim to pay a ransom to recover the affected files. It encrypts the following extensions: .3g2, .3gp, .7z, .acc, .amr, .asf, .avi, .bin, .cfg, .cpp, .cs, .css, .der, .doc, .docx, .flv, .gif, .gzip, .html, .java, .js, .mkv, .mov, .mp3, .mp4, .mpg, .ogg, .ogv, .pdf, .ppt, .pptx, .py, .rar, .rb, .rm, .rmvb, .rtf, .swf, .tar, .txt, .vb, .vob, .wav, .wma, .wmv, .xls, .xlsx, .zip Flotera's ransom note is written in Polish, and will not be readable for computer users that are not Polish speakers. Victims are asked to contact the people responsible for the attack via email and pay $199 USD in exchange for the decryption key. Apart from this, the ransom note claims that the ransom will be doubled after four days. Victims are invited to send two files for the criminals prove that they can decrypt the files. The Flotera Ransomware can be identified easily due to its characteristic ransom note written in Polish, which contains the following text: @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Ŧ l ๏ t є г ค г ค ภ ร ๏ ๓ ฬ ค г є @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ ###################################################################### Nie możesz znaleźć potrzebnych plików na dysku twardym ? Zawartość Twoich plików jest nie do otwarcia? Jest to skutek działania programu który zaszyfrował większość Twoich danych przy pomocy silnego alogrytmu AES-256 używanego min. przez służby mundurowe do zatajania danych przesyłanych drogą elektroniczną. Jedyna metoda aby odzyskać Twoje pliki to wykupienie od nas programu deszyfrującego, wraz z jednorazowym kluczem wygenerowanym unikalnie dla Ciebie! ######################################################################## W momencie gdy to czytasz całość jest już ukończona, wytypowane pliki zostały zaszyfrowane a sam wirus usunięty z Twojego komputera. Klucz składający się z kilkudziesięciu znaków potrzebny do odszyfrowania danych z dysku znajduje się w miejscu dostępnym tylko dla nas ! Możesz w nieskończoność próbować instalacji kolejnych programów antywirusowych, Formatować system operacyjny to jednak nic nie zmieni ! Jeśli nie zastosujesz się do naszych instukcji nie odzyskasz plików które były na dysku HDD. ######################################################################## Gdy już postanowisz odzyskać swoje dane wyślij wiadomość pod obydwa adresy e-mail: flotera@2.pl oraz flotera@protonmail.ch Możesz też napisać na Gadu-Gadu: 62206321 2 Pliki odszyfrujemy za darmo aby udowodnić że jesteśmy w stanie tego dokonać, Za resztę niestety musisz zapłacić ! Cena za odszyfrowanie wszystkich plików: 199$ Uwaga ! Nie marnuj czasu, czas to pieniądz za 4 dni cena wzrośnie o 100 % !' Which translates to: @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Ŧ l ๏ t є г ค г ค ภ ร ร ๓ ฬ ค г є @@@@@@@@@@@ @@@@@@@@@@ ######################################### ############################## Can't find the files you need on your hard drive? The contents of your files cannot be opened? This is the result of a program that has encrypted most of your data using the strong AES-256 algorithm used min. by uniformed services to withhold data sent electronically. The only way to recover your files is to buy a decryption program from us, along with a one-time key generated uniquely for you! ################################################## ###################### At the moment when you read it all is already finished, the selected files have been encrypted and the virus itself has been removed from your computer. The key consisting of several dozen characters needed to decrypt data from the disk is in a place accessible only to us! You can indefinitely try to install more antivirus programs, Format the operating system will change nothing! If you do not follow our instructions you will not recover files that were on the HDD. ################################################## ###################### Once you decide to recover your data send a message to both e-mail addresses: flotera@2.pl and flotera@protonmail.ch You can also write on Gadu-Gadu: 62206321 We decrypt 2 files for free to prove that we can do it, Unfortunately you have to pay for the rest! Price for decrypting all files: 199 $ Note! Don't waste time, time is money in 4 days, the price will increase by 100%! ' Category:Ransomware Category:Win32 ransomware Category:Win32 Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Win32 trojan Category:Trojan